


peaceful moments

by sleepyangel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Other, Protector AU, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic but intended platonic, i just wrote this to make myself happy, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyangel/pseuds/sleepyangel
Summary: idk how to summarize thisprotector au belongs to ayoecho





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent comfort fic ever i stg  
> i already said this but protector au belongs to https://ayoecho.tumblr.com please give echo a follow & support her work! her art is great

You were curled up beside the dying flame in the fireplace, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Rain fell lightly onto the roof of the small cabin, making a soothing tune that could almost lull you to sleep, if you weren't so anxious. It was late. Bill still hadn't returned.

You'd been pacing the home you shared for hours before you settled beside the fire. It doesn't take this long to get groceries. He should be home, he should be home. What if that bad woman found him again?

The thought got you back on your hooves and pacing again. The both of you had barely managed to hide when she came, you don't know who she is but you'd never seen Bill so afraid before, what if-

Your anxious thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the cabin door. You turned fast, tense, ready to kick the bad human in the face - so quick and aggressive that Bill jumped back in surprise.

Bill! Your ears perked up at once, and you bounded forward to nuzzle his cheek. 

"Whoa, whoa- missed me?" Bill laughed and ruffled your hair. You stomped your front hoof in mock anger. "Oh! Oh, you were worried?" You nodded, and Bill pulled something soft out of one of his grocery bags. 

"Sorry, sorry. I just took a detour to get you a sweater! It's getting colder, and plus you've really worn that old one out." He poked at your dirty, torn-up orange hoodie. "You deserved something new, and I wanted it to be a surprise, so sorry for being la-"

His sentence was interrupted with a tight hug. You nuzzled into his neck and grinned.

"Whoa, Dip, you- ah- you're crushing me!" He pried your arms off of himself, smiling despite your too-strong hug. "Yeesh, who knew your arms were tough too? Put on your sweater, Pinetree." He tossed the soft, light blue sweater at you, and you happily swapped it out for your old one. It was a little big on you, but it was warm and comfy.

Bill sat down beside the fire, which he had poked back to life while you changed, to eat the food he'd bought. You curled up beside him, lying your head on his lap. He smiled down at you and petted your hair.

"I take it you like the sweater?"

You only manage a hum of agreement before drifting off to sleep, soothed by the warmth of the fire, the softness of his new clothes, the sound of the rain, and the gentle feeling of Bill's hand on your hair.


End file.
